A Father's Journey
by John Silver fan
Summary: Mozenrath has some nasty plans in store. The worst will be brought out in Cassim during this struggle against the Lord of the Land of the Black Sand! His hatred and anger might turn him into a bloodthirsty monster!
1. Heavy Loss

Cassim glared at Mozenrath. 

"I don't know how you go on living."

"My son."

Mozenrath chuckled evilly.

"Your precious son is dead."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

Mozenrath showed them a vision of Aladdin dying!

"No."

"The princess and her friends as well."

"Nooooo!"

Mozenrath disappeared laughing evilly.

Cassim fell to his knees and wept. His sobs wracked his muscular build!

Iago had _never_ seen _anyone_ cry the way Cassim was crying!

"No reason to live. Nothing to live for."

"Huh? Cassim, what are you doing?"

Cassim lifted his Hand of Midas dagger.

"This cruel world has taken _everything_ from me!"

Iago then saw that the blade was aimed at Cassim's stomach! He was going to kill himself!

"Cassim, stop!"

"I have nothing left to live for! I have no will to live!"

"Aladdin wouldn't want you to do this! He'd want you to live your life to its fullest until God calls you home."

Cassim's hand trembled, but he steadied it.

"I have no reason, no will to live. I have nothing left to live for."

"Don't you think you should at least avenge the others?"

An intense hatred now blazed in Cassim's dark brown eyes!

Iago had _never_ seen his friend like this, and it was scaring him!


	2. A Burning Heart

Cassim urged his horse on as they galloped into the Land of the Black Sand. He ignored the mamluks, simply running them over. 

His face was hard and stern, his eyes angry and determined!

Iago had _never_ seen _anyone_ like this, not even Aladdin was Jasmine got kidnapped or hurt!

Mozenrath was surprised when Cassim burst into his throne room. He had thought Cassim would kill himself!

He got up and calmly walked towards Cassim.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise. I must admitt, I thought you would kill yourself."

"I almost did, but I have something I want to do before I die."

"What is that?"

"Avenge my family and friends."

Mozenrath was a little startled.

Before he could say anything Cassim was upon him like a wild animal!

"You will pay for what you did to them, for what you took from me!"

They struggled for about half an hour. Mozenrath finaly decided to say something that would hopefully make Cassim just give in to his longing to die.

"Before Aladdin died, he said, 'If you ever cross paths with my father, Cassim, tell him we're waiting for him, all of us.' I thought you might like to know that."

"Monster!"

Mozenrath had _never_ heard such an angry, hate fulled voice before!

In a split second, Cassim was upon him again, only this time, like a raging demon!

Utter hatred and rage blazed in his dark brown eyes!

This man, this savage, hate filled, raging demon if a man was Aladdin's father?

At that moment Mozenrath wasn't really sure! Aladdin had _never_ been _anything_ close to this!

Finally Cassim pulled off the gauntlet and shoved Mozenrath up against the wall.

"Now, you have taken _everything_ I hold dear away from me. You will know the physical version of the emotional pain you caused me! You will suffer physically as I suffer emotionally, you wretched son of a jackal!"

Cassim stabbed Mozenrath in the shoulder, cut his arm, cut across his chest, cut his leg, slashed both his sides, waited a little bit, and then prepared to strike the final blow.

"This suffering you've endured is only fraction of the suffering you caused me."

With that, Cassim stabbed Mozenrath in the chest, peircing his heart.

Then he back up, sank to his knees, lifted his dagger, and spoke.

"You have been avenged, my son."

Before Iago could do anything, Cassim brought his dagger down!

"Cassim!"

Cassim fell over backward, just barely still alive. He gripped the handle of his dagger, ready to end his life, to end his suffering.


	3. A Reunion

"Dad, stop! Don't!" 

Cassim slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Aladdin, Jasmine, the sultan, and Abu running towards him!

Iago, Carpet, and Genie were right behind them.

"Aladdin?"

The young prince knelt down beside his father and gently lay his head in his lap.

"When Mozenrath died his death spell was broken."

"Death spell?"

"Yeah. Don't end your life now."

"Take the dagger out of me."

Moving quickly, Aladdin pulled the dagger from his father's stomach.

"It's a miracle you're still alive." Genie said.

"Genie, searched Mozenrath's library, there has to be a healing spell in one of his books."

Genie did as he was told.

He searched faster than he _ever_ had before, for with each passing moment, Cassim grew weaker!

Finally he found what he was looking for.

He rushed back into the throne room.

Now, Cassim life dangled by a thread!

"Hurry, Genie, he's almost gone."

Genie read the spell.

Cassim's wound healed, and he was fine!


End file.
